


Under That Cold Exterior

by tattsun_senpai



Series: Mayoi and His Many Boyfriends [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just… i jsutbggblvcbjn, just... kissing :), oh yeah mayoi has adhd because i said so, oremeru possibly going by 2 names makes tagging confusing..., playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattsun_senpai/pseuds/tattsun_senpai
Summary: Under that cold exterior of yours, I can feel warmth.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/HiMERU, Ayase Mayoi/Toujou Kaname
Series: Mayoi and His Many Boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977061
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Under That Cold Exterior

**Author's Note:**

> Not a whole lot happens here... Just two guys being dudes :) I really just wanted to write some pure fluff with them because himemayo is on my mind nonstop now. I like them so much it stresses me out. I just want them to be real and happy.

Mayoi loved soft things.

Nothing soothed his soul greater than running his hand through fluffy fabrics or textures. It was one of the reasons he clung so dearly to his precious plushies, especially when trying to lull himself into a comforting night’s rest. Squishy pillows combined with fuzzy blankets were most ideal for him. He’d feel warm. He’d feel _safe_ ー An emotion so very unfamiliar to his damaged self.

Mayoi _loved_ soft things.

And there was no soft thing he loved more than HiMERU’s hair.

His bare, ungloved hands brushed HiMERU’s blue locks delicately, letting himself indulge in the feeling of warmth flowing through him. How selfish Mayoi first felt to request such a thing to his lover. Mayoi was dirty, after all. He was a putrid creature who had no right to touch anyone. Yet HiMERU’s kindness was always something that shocked Mayoi. Someone who held such a cold, distant exterior to act so caring for someone like him... He felt like he hadn’t deserved such a thing. But he wasn’t going to allow this moment to slip away.

“Ayase?” HiMERU’s voice interrupted his thoughts, a blank expression being all that crossed his features. Mayoi sat on his knees behind HiMERU while he was placed crisscrossed on Mayoi’s bed. 

“Yes, HiMERU-san?” He paused his strokes, just in case his movements became unwanted by the other man.

“Ah, it is nothing. Forgive HiMERU. He just wanted to hear your voice.” He chuckled slightly, a small smile curling on his lips. “You appear to be having fun with this, are you not?”

Mayoi grew flustered at the comment, his fingers only lightly treading around HiMERU’s scalp now. “M-Maybeeeeee… Um, y-you don’t mind, do you?” A nervous chuckle left his lips.

“Not in the slightest. HiMERU offered this to you, after all. Are you uncomfortable, Ayase?” He marginally tilted his head, not wanting to bring much disruption to Mayoi’s work. The other boy only fidgeted more with HiMERU’s hair, thankful to have it calm his anxieties. No matter how often he ran his fingers through it, he would never grow tired of this sensation.

“No… It makes me happy, you know? T-To be the only one who gets to do this with you…” He smiled, letting out a deep breath. “May I try something, HiMERU-san?”

HiMERU turned his head around fully, gaze focused on Mayoi with a gentle expression. Even if the other man preached constantly to be a being of sin ー to be a filthy creature unworthy of love ー HiMERU could catch on for when his feelings were truly pure. They almost always were. He nodded silently, prompting Mayoi to crawl off his bed and into the dorm’s bathroom. 

It didn’t take long for him to return, hairbrush and an unknown box in his grasp. He sat his objects down, soon followed by himself, onto the bed. He reverted to his prior position behind HiMERU, taking the hairbrush into his right hand.

“You always wear your hair the same… Not that it looks bad, I-I just, um…” Droplets of sweat began to run down his cheek. “...I just _happened_ to have some accessories laying around, and thought they would look nice on you?” His grin shifted to that of a more sheepish one, obvious as always. From the expression masking Mayoi’s visage, HiMERU could tell Mayoi collected those certain clips in the box just for him. 

“You wish to style HiMERU’s hair…?” He tapped his finger to his chin in contemplation. Mayoi would probably feel overjoyed to work with such a thing. But if anyone besides him saw, especially a unit mate of HiMERU’s ー or worse ー that _wretched_ priest, HiMERU just might never see the light of day.

“...He will allow it. Ayase may take full control if desired.”

Curse Mayoi for being his weak spot. He turned his head so the back of it faced Mayoi, giving him free-range to utilize his brush however he pleased. Even if HiMERU couldn’t see it, he could tell stars lit up Mayoi’s teal eyes. 

“You’re giving me far too much power, HiMERU-san…~” A gentle giggle escaped Mayoi as he took his brush to slowly run through HiMERU’s hair. He held his free hand under it, still wishing to feel its soothing texture.

Not much conversation goes on between the two as Mayoi brushed. Quiet company like this was appreciated on both sides. Mayoi wouldn’t have to fret endlessly over what to say or if he said the wrong thing. Meanwhile, HiMERU found this silence peaceful. Though Mayoi was a peculiar character, his company was almost always cherished by the private man.

Mayoi didn’t try and pry his secrets out. Mayoi never forced him into unwanted situations. It wasn’t the relationship HiMERU had expected with him, but it was one he would gladly accept. He was already being dragged into enough thanks to his unit. Mayoi, even with his unsettling behavior, was always a nice break from the chaos when it was just the two of them.

He could hear Mayoi fill the empty air with an almost silent hum. It was such a small, nearly nonexistent gesture that brought a tinge of warmth to HiMERU’s cheeks. Thankfully, he and Mayoi weren’t facing each other, so his somewhat flushed complexion was left ignored. 

HiMERU could recognize that tune. It was one of ALKALOID’s songs: _You’re Speculation_ . On one hand, he had always tried ignoring their discography. He hadn’t wished to hear a certain _bastard’s_ voice any more than necessary. Yet at the same time, Mayoi’s chilling vocals never failed to draw him in. As time continued to pass, HiMERU found himself humming along as well. 

A hitch left Mayoi’s breath as he realized the other boy was following. He could feel his face grow red in embarrassment. HiMERU’s voice was hypnotic, even in the form of a simple hum. He paused, and HiMERU did the same. But if Mayoi was honest, he didn’t want him to stop.

“S-Sorry…” he muttered. “Your voice distracted me. Not that it’s bad! T-The opposite, actually. Um…” Mayoi’s voice quivered with every word, sweating starting to drip from anxiety once more. 

Before HiMERU could retort, Mayoi reached into his box of hair accessories and pulled out a simple yellow hair clip. It fit HiMERU’s eyes perfectly ー the hue matching almost exactly.

“A-Anyway…! Hair clips are typically worn in the front to keep bangs out of your face. Would you please turn around, HiMERU-san?” HiMERU obliged, not wanting to enhance Mayoi’s worries. He found it endearing when Mayoi attempted to cover his tracks like that ー despite the fact he hadn’t done anything worth hiding. The two were boyfriends, after all.

Once facing him, Mayoi gave his best attempt to hide his blush. He failed to be effective on this front, earning a pleasant laugh from HiMERU. _He was too cute_ , he thought. _Mayoi was too cute like this._

“HiMERU-san? What are you laughing at? Did I do something weird…?” Mayoi panicked slightly, lowering his brush and clip. HiMERU only smiled, letting his chuckle fade away.

“Forgive him.” HiMERU covered his grin with his hand. “HiMERU simply… Ah, how should he word this?” He shifted his position, no longer covering his lips. He took hold of Mayoi’s long strands of uneven hair and pressed a gentle kiss to them. “HiMERU loves Ayase. That is all ♪”

If it was possible, Mayoi’s complexion somehow grew even more elated. He felt weak to HiMERU’s every word. Even if he may not have been his ideal form of cute and small, he was far too sweet. HiMERU was patient. He was loving. He was… _everything._ Mayoi didn’t feel worthy of such attention. He didn’t feel worthy of the trust of such a kind person.

He mimicked HiMERU’s movements ー planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Visibly embarrassed by his own gesture, Mayoi averted his gaze away. Thanks to his peripheral vision, however, he managed to catch a glimpse of a flustered HiMERU. Desperate to see it in full, he shifts to glance back at him.

HiMERU could feel his cheeks set ablaze after that. He turned his head away from Mayoi, a small pout fixed on his face. Not that he meant anything by it, though. Embarrassment coursed through his veins as he caught Mayoi from the corner of his eye. Mayoi set down his brush and clip, reaching a hand out to tenderly grab HiMERU’s chin and direct his attention at him.

“...A-Ayaseー?”

With a nervous smile on his lips, Mayoi closed the gap between them. The kiss was light, emphasizing just how timid he was about initiating. But it didn’t hold him back from trying to deliver what he could for HiMERU. He pulled away after only a moment, that same smile still lingering.

“I-I love you too, HiMERU-san.”

The two were left silent at that moment, the only sound between them being the pitter-patter of their hearts softly echoing. The lack of any reaction from HiMERU caused Mayoi to pull his hand back, resting it in his lap anxiously.

“...D-Did I cross a line? I’m sorry. I-I thought, um… I-I don’t ー I don’t know what I did. Something is wrong with my brain. I-I’ll never do what I just did again, so please forgive mー”

Mayoi’s words were cut short as he felt something soft on his lips. The touch from HiMERU was ethereal, leaving Mayoi no other option but to lean into the kiss. Mayoi loved soft things. And he would happily add HiMERU’s lips to that list.

The kiss lasted longer than the previous one, the two only pulling away once in need of air. Their faces were both left red, yet neither could say that they mind.

“You’re free to do that whenever you please, Ayase,” HiMERU said with only a slight tremble in his voice. “It isn’t often HiMERU gets to see such a bold side of you. He must say, it is a welcomed surprise.” He gave Mayoi a loving smile, hoping to convey his message properly. Mayoi could only return it to him.

“T-Thank you,” he mumbled. “Thank you for trusting me...♪” His grin revealed his shark-like teeth to HiMERU ー just another aspect of the man he found so very fascinating. 

“HiMERU loves you. He does not wish for you to forget it. Now, shall we pick up where we left off? Unless Ayase would rather we do something else?”

Mayoi nodded. He’d be sure to keep those words forever imprinted into his heart. He grabbed his brush once again, thrilled more than ever to have this opportunity.

“Okay…~ I’ll treat you well, HiMERU-saaan ♪”

With a singsong voice, Mayoi returned to his work of brushing HiMERU’s hair and decorating it with all sorts of hand-picked clips and accessories. From stars to hearts, to even little mascot characters, HiMERU’s hair became a mess of childish yet fashionable pins. Despite the cacophony of accessories, the end result came together rather nicely. Once Mayoi felt he was finished with his work, HiMERU opened the front-facing camera on his phone to take a look.

“...Not quite what I expected.” He muttered to himself, looking into the camera quizzically. “It isn’t my style, but…” He glanced over at Mayoi, who restlessly poked his index fingers together. It seemed he couldn’t hear him. 

“HiMERU thanks you. He can tell you’ve put great thought into this.” HiMERU beamed at him, patting his head gently. Mayoi responded with a shy smile, his cheeks rosy at the praise. Letting out a content giggle, Mayoi found his head soon buried in HiMERU’s shoulder.

“I-I should apologize that I continue to act so suddenly… Ahh, but my heart is racing so strongly, I don’t know what else to dooooo~ HiMERU-san is warm and safe, s-so I can’t help myself.” He nuzzled softly before pulling himself away. “Y-You don’t mind, do you…? I’m sorry. R-Really sorry…!”

To ease Mayoi’s anxieties, HiMERU pulled him into a light hug. Affection had never been his strongest suit, and his arms felt somewhat stilted and awkward, but it was his best attempt he could give. He simply wasn’t familiar with the warmth of another like this. But he was willing to adapt. He was willing to learn.

“Do you remember what HiMERU said earlier? You are allowed to do what you please at this moment. He doesn’t mind this bolder side of you, and _‘I’_ feel the same.” He pressed a soft squeeze to Mayoi’s body, hoping to wordlessly reassure him, _“it’s okay”_.

Mayoi nodded calmly, eventually returning the hug. Thanks to being well acquainted with ALKALOID at this point, Mayoi grew more and more adjusted to hugs and other sweet gestures. His arms wrapped around HiMERU more naturally, his grasp on him warm and comfortable. He leaned his head onto HiMERU’s chest, breath moving at a steady pace.

“I love you, HiMERU-san.”

Feeling a tad bold himself, HiMERU decorated Mayoi’s head with a kiss. The way he felt Mayoi relax even more into him was reassurance that his action brought comfort to the boy. HiMERU couldn’t help but feel himself relax as well. He held Mayoi a little tighter, his touch growing the slightest bit more natural.

HiMERU loved sweet things.

“... _‘I’_ love you too, Ayase.”

And HiMERU didn’t know anything sweeter than his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> *sobbing and shakingg* i like them a normal amount
> 
> If I ever get to it, I would love to write a multichapter fic of these two... I think there is just so much potential here and if nobody else is going to write it then I will. (<\--- Has literally never finished a multichapter fic before) 
> 
> twitter is @HiMERU_reimei please PLEASE pleaseeeeeeeee talk to me about them oh my god


End file.
